STEAM
by quiveringbunny
Summary: A pleasant little romantic romp that takes place when Oliver and Felicity happen to run into each other outside of work. With hotness. And coffee. And fun. Note: I do not own these characters.


**Hello, good looking reader! I hope you enjoy this one-chapter flight of fancy. I don't own these characters.**

xxXXxx

Starling City wasn't big like Gotham, but it was sizable enough that Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak both registered surprise when they crossed paths on the street on a Saturday morning. They saw each other every day at the office and most evenings in the Lair, but on weekends, at least weekend days, Team Arrow went their separate ways. While Digg sunk deeply into domestic bliss with the soon-to-be mother of his child, Felicity repeated simple rituals that grounded her and made her happy. She ran errands and tried to spoil herself a little.

Felicity made eye contact with Oliver just as he emerged from a doorway, carrying a small bag emblazoned with the logo of the phone store he had just exited.

"Oliver!" Felicity blurted out. It was a cool fall day and his broad shoulders filled out a charcoal jacket magnificently. She would have admired him thoroughly if she hadn't been so dazzled by the look of him in the outdoors, in October sunlight.

"Hello," his warm smile descended as he drew closer. Her face was familiar and, well, his favorite. The young woman was dressed in a blue sleeveless blouse over grey yoga pants and black kitten heels.

"You're cold, Felicity." Oliver reached out to cover her hands, which were protecting her exposed arms from the cool air.

"Freezing, actually. My first errand is going to the cleaners," she snapped her head to the right. "Picking up my coat. I figured I could make it a couple of blocks from my house before succumbing to frostbite."

"And you thought wrong," Oliver grinned, tugging off his coat. Felicity was suddenly enveloped in heavy wool, still warm from his body. She tried not to swoon as he put his arm around her loosely and urged her along the sidewalk. His muscular frame was complementing a cream-colored Henley now. The whole package was a little overwhelming.

"Always the hero, Oliver," she smiled.

Oliver Queen knew exactly what he was doing. He was well-practiced at making the most of opportunities to get close to his girl while maintaining a platonic veneer. Their relationship was extremely complicated. Beyond his concerns about putting her at risk, he knew the rumors at Queen Consolidated and he was careful not to do anything in public that might fuel them. As CEO, he could weather just about any scandal, but Felicity's professional reputation was likely to incur more personal damage if the stories about her sleeping with her boss gained any more footing. He told himself this particular situation was quite above-board as he escorted her to the dry cleaners.

Minutes later, Felicity was handing over some cash to the friendly woman behind the counter who obviously knew her and studied Oliver with great interest. Felicity chewed her bottom lip nervously as the motorized rack whirred and clothing whizzed past them. When it stopped, her flared red cloth coat was delivered. As she prepared to shrug off Oliver's jacket, she gave him a mischievous look.

"I don't know if I want to give this back now. It's pretty warm." _And it smells incredible_ , she thought to herself.

Oliver's heart swelled a little, noticing how adorable she looked. He was tempted to tell her to keep it. Anything to make sure other guys couldn't ogle her in those tight pants. What was she thinking?

Then Felicity took off the jacket and handed to him. He put it back on while she fished hers out from under the plastic bag. Oliver then took it from her and held it for her. She stood there a moment, processing. She glanced quickly at the clerk, who was grinning at her.

This Saturday was taking on a surreal quality. The hottest man in Felicity's universe, possibly any universe, was acting gallant and doing almost boyfriend-ish things. She hoped she wasn't blushing as she accepted his kindness. But she was and Oliver liked it. Even if he couldn't have her, he was happy to know that he had influence. His hands might have lingered on her shoulders when she put it on.

Felicity through the clerk one last awkward smile as the two of them headed back out to the street.

"So, now that you are dressed appropriately, Ms. Smoak, where are you off to?"

"Oh, it's coffee time. Actually, well past coffee time." Felicity found herself speaking next without thinking, which happened way too often in Oliver Queen's presence. "Steam isn't far. You could come if you want. The least I can do is get you a coffee, Mister Queen."

"Wait. Are you offering to get me coffee?" he challenged. Felicity started walking and he caught up fast.

"Yes. But it doesn't count because it's Saturday and I won't actually be making the coffee myself."

"Oh, I see. Well, I still think it counts. Can't wait to tell Digg." Oliver walked the rest of the way to the café beside her, imagining what it would be like to hold her hand. Her nails were dark purple today. He cursed himself for noticing.

Felicity Smoak would never admit that she had chosen her home based on its proximity to coffee shops. But she had. If she was a swimmer she would have moved near a pool. Having quick access to a well-made latte was a quality of life issue and she gave it proper respect. There were two very good cafes within walking distance of her house and now she was entering one of them with her significant other. Not like that, of course, not her actual significant other, but by some definition he was the person she devoted her brain to helping all day long, so that made him significant. _Oh God, stop thinking so much, Felicity._

Oliver was surprised when he entered the coffee shop – not because it had an unusual ambiance. No, it was charming, just like he expected from a place Felicity frequented. What threw him was that she was immediately greeted from behind the counter. STEAM was like Cheers with caffeine. He felt jealous, actually. The only establishment where he had enjoyed a similar familiarity was a dive bar in Moscow. But the barista on duty was an aggressively handsome guy and rather than addressing Felicity by name, he had warmly hollered "Sweetheart," from behind the bar, mid froth. His name was Dave. Oliver only knew this because Dave wore a nametag. The Arrow made it his immediate business to suss out the man she suddenly addressed as "Gorgeous."

"Dave, this is Oliver," she tried to say as offhandedly as possible. Dave and Oliver nodded to each other suspiciously.

"You look pretty today," the dark haired man smiled as he worked his magic behind the large coffee machine.

Pretty? Oliver's fist clenched his pocket. He was suddenly in turmoil – annoyed that the man had the temerity to call her pretty when she was obviously _beautiful_ and downright angry the words had been said at all. He was also pissed for not telling her himself. All the time.

Felicity, for her part, just smiled and pulled Oliver closer to the bar, unaware of his current emotional state.

"The Saturday usual?" Dave asked her, drying out a metal pitcher.

"Yes, and a…" Felicity looked over at Oliver. He was happy to make eye contact with her in full view of the man he had automatically pegged as her "coffee boyfriend."

"Large latte with whole milk," she continued, not taking her eyes off his face, which while devastatingly handsome, was currently affected by a strange expression. "And a little hazelnut," she added. "It's Saturday, Oliver. You need to live a little." She smiled warmly and he relaxed a bit.

"Muffin?" Dave volunteered. Oliver shot another look towards the guy. He was tall and dark. He had a moustache. He might be dangerous. When did it become okay to use cute nicknames when there was another man present?

"Just for me. This one is careful about what he puts in his body," she managed to add, almost with a flirty tone. Oliver finally caught up and dialed back his jealousy a notch. He loved Felicity's flirty tone when it was directed at him.

"Cinnamon bun, please." Oliver grinned towards Dave, or perhaps he was just bearing his teeth. It had the same affect.

"On my tab, okay?" Of course Felicity would have a tab in a coffee bar.

At this point, Dave had easily noticed the chemistry between Felicity and her friend. As the two settled into a table by the window, the barista kept a watchful eye. He admired Felicity Smoak and was hoping the blazing hot guy in the $200 Henley shirt was good enough for her. He also hoped his husband Jimmy would emerge from the backroom soon…because business was picking up and he didn't want him to miss seeing their favorite regular eating breakfast with Oliver fucking Queen.

xxXXXxx

Felicity grinned when Jimmy, a beefy dude who resembled a young Bruce Willis, appeared and placed an expertly-crafted latte and a plate-sized pastry in front of Oliver. There was no way he was going to eat that whole thing.

"Thank you, Jimmy," Felicity cooed as the man delivered her muffin and drink "You're welcome, Dollface." Then, Jimmy set his eyes on her companion. She was reminded to be polite.

"Jimmy, this is Oliver. Oliver Queen."

Great, another guy vying for Felicity's attention, Oliver thought. He stood, hoping his full height was at least as tall as this imposing fellow's, and formally offered to shake hands. As he made eye contact, Jimmy grasped Oliver's hand with both of his and beamed at him, all teeth and happy eyes.

"Oliver Queen. Of course. I'm Jimmy." The guy had a noticeable Southern accent. "Any handsome friend of Felicity's is welcome here, any time. Isn't that right, Boo?"

Dave nodded his head with a smirk. That was his Jimmy. Always trying to set people up.

Now, Oliver finally realized he had misread the situation. He adopted a dopey smile and managed to say "Thank you" before sitting down again. He didn't even mind that he was being checked out pretty hard at the moment.

"I'll leave you two alone," Jimmy placed a quick peck on her cheek. While he was near her ear, he paused to whisper "Damn, girl," but not quietly enough. Felicity gave him a mortified look as he retreated.

To add to her growing humiliation, Felicity noticed that Dave, being Dave, had left heart shapes in the foam of their drinks. Oliver noticed too as Felicity nonchalantly poked at hers until it smudged. He started wondering if the foam would taste better if he licked it off her finger. That was a ridiculous notion. Of course it would. _Get a grip, Queen_. Oliver drew a shaky breath.

"You're obviously a regular here. A tab and everything."

"You know me and coffee. It's my favorite food group."

Oliver tried to avoid staring at Felicity by directing his attention to his breakfast. The two enjoyed their coffees in silence, occasionally looking out the window at passersby.

"You aren't going to eat that, are you?" she teased.

"Yes, I am."

"Oliver, I have never seen you eat anything that decadent before."

"What? I like buns, Felicity." He said it without thinking. He glanced up at Felicity and saw her bemused look. Unfortunately, once she saw his reaction, it escalated and her shoulders started shaking. Rather than being embarrassed, he was happy he was making her laugh.

"I'm a bun man, actually," he added dryly. This made Felicity howl. Across the café, Dave and Jimmy exchanged curious looks.

"Whatever you say, Oliver." She composed herself and started peeling the paper off her breakfast.

"Muffin?"

"I love them when they're hot. It's cold out so why wouldn't you want to eat something hot. I mean, have something warm in your hands. That kind of sounded bad."

Oliver interpreted her babble as a home run. Felicity blinked at him, her blue eyes huge today without her glasses. As she tried to regain her composure, she finally noticed the bag he had with him.

"So, phone store?"

"Yeah, I got a new one." Oliver pulled a shiny smart phone out of his pocket and handed it to her. "They ported over my old number and my contacts and everything."

"Oh the latest model," she studied it and pouted a little. "I could have set it up for you."

"I know," Oliver paused, searching for an explanation as he swallowed another mouthful. "I didn't want to bother you. If you want to check it out I can put the passcode in."

Felicity giggled. "Too late." Of course, she'd already cracked it. Oliver shook his head in admiration. "Let's see where I rate in the speed dial department. Ah, here I am…at the top. Really, Oliver? Thea should be at the top."

Oliver tried to deflect. "I never know when I'm going to have to call you regarding...night work."

"Ah right. Ooh, let's see some photos." Oliver instinctively reached to retrieve the phone. But it was too late.

Felicity began flipping through the Camera Roll, noticing a silly picture she had posed for at Big Belly Burger. That was a fun night. There was one of John Diggle too, pointing to Lyla's pregnant belly and the Big Belly logo and the same time while his fiancée glared at him. It was adorable. Then there was one of her grinning next to Oliver's motorcycle. There was a nice shot of Thea and Roy smiling, holding each other. Then there was one of her with her sitting at his desk at QC with her feet up on his desk. Her skirt retained her modesty, but her legs were definitely the star of the picture. There was even one featuring Walter holding a pint of Guinness that made her smile. She wanted that one.

Advancing through, it became apparent that there were significantly more pictures of her than anyone else. They weren't stalkery pictures. She and Oliver spent a lot of time together and she had posed for them. Some she even had copies of herself. But there was one. From the angle, he had likely snapped it through the glass wall between their offices. In it, she was sitting, staring at her monitor, holding a red pen. The late afternoon sun streaming through the windows made lighting particularly nice and she was having a good hair and makeup day. She looked pretty.

That's when Felicity glanced up at Oliver and saw it on his face. The guilt. The fear. The want. Suddenly overwhelmed, Felicity wordlessly put the phone down on the table and stood up, her wooden chair scraping loudly against the floor. The noise drew the attention of Dave and Jimmy and they all watched her walk briskly to the hallway beside the bar, back toward the Ladies' Room.

Oliver scrubbed his face with his hands, not sure what to do next. He sat there contemplating her empty seat for several long minutes. Felicity was his light and he felt his life slipping toward darkness. What if she didn't come back? What if she returned and didn't speak to him again? If she did come back should he remind her it was better to keep his distance and keep her safe? As he sat in his chair, he decided that all of the scenarios where he waited for her to return had negative outcomes or made him a liar.

Oliver stood and shoved the offending phone in his pocket. He was well aware that Dave and Jimmy were watching him as he rounded the bar and headed to see where his girl had gone.

xxXXXxx

Dave was just finishing a rather challenging foam leaf design on the top of a caramel latte when Jimmy approached him with a spring in his step and a wild look in his eye. Dave delivered the drink to his waiting customer and then turned to face his man. Jimmy leaned in to whisper, which he never did, so this got Dave's attention.

"I think Felicity and Oliver Queen are doing it in the supply closet!"

Dave shook his head "no." Not Felicity Smoak. Maybe that Queen guy, but not Felicity. " _Our_ supply closet?"

Jimmy nodded so hard he resembled a bobblehead doll.

"Maybe they're just talking in private."

"There was moaning." Jimmy was emphatic. "What should we do?"

"I don't know. Leave them alone, right?" Dave was not one to get involved with his customers and he had to admit their supply closet possessed a certain taboo charm.

"They look gorgeous together. It's like she ordered him out of a catalog." Jimmy made a goofy face. "We should be helpful. You turn up the music and keep an eye on their coats. I'll go back and roll the scrub bucket in front of the door so nobody bothers them."

"Okay, Cupid." Dave shook his head with a grin and moved towards the sound system while Jimmy scurried out of sight.

xxXXxx

After running some cold water over her wrists and pacing for ten minutes, trying to figure out how she would face him, what she could say to alleviate the tension of the situation, Felicity had decided to take her chances and leave the Ladies' Room. She was not prepared to find Oliver slouched against the wall outside waiting for her. She certainly hadn't anticipated that he would approach her with a troubled look. And she never expected that his hands would softly clasp her face or that he would murmur her name just before he kissed her.

For Oliver, it was a good kiss made infinitely better when Felicity moved one hand to hold onto his bicep for stability and the other flat against his abs because that's where her fingers seemed to gravitate. Once Oliver felt her response, he negotiated a better angle against her soft lips. Then he felt her tongue seeking his. The taste of coffee and sugar and Felicity delivered with heat and a tiny moan was now making this the best kiss he could recall.

When they finally pulled apart, everything became a blur. A door, a door handle, and a small dark room followed. All of Oliver's barriers to touching her were being obliterated. He pulled her close, kissing her cheek, her temple, her ear, reaching up to skim her soft hair, still harnessed in her pony tail. He found the tie with his fingers and pulled it out, gingerly, making sure it didn't hurt. Once her hair was down, he ran his hand through it. Just as soft as he'd imagined. Unable to see much with the lights off, other senses were taking over. Taste. Touch. Sound.

"Oliver," she whispered his name. He'd never heard her say it quite like that. Desperate. Like she was turned on. Like she wanted him. He felt one of her hands on his shoulder blades and another softly scraping the hair on his neck. He couldn't stop himself from sliding his hands down her body, his palms pressing firmly against her shoulders, her waist and finally, her firm ass. He used his considerable strength to gently move her backward and press her against the door.

Felicity Smoak's mental state was extremely compromised by the current situation. Oliver's touches were miraculous and inspiring her body to react instinctively. One of his hands was holding her bottom, and with the support of his hip and lots of other hardness she could only imagine in the absence of light, she wasn't going anywhere. His other hand was touching her neck, skimming her collarbone and heading south towards her breast. Felicity couldn't wait for it to arrive. Her hands gripped his firm shoulders as her own hips tensed and sought friction.

There was another kiss. Slow this time. Good and slow. Felicity had always appreciated Oliver's muscles, but now she was learning that the one hidden in his mouth made his salmon ladder work look weak. The intensity of his kisses drew moans from the back of her throat. While he teased and massaged her palate, she ran soft fingers against his stubble and imagined how he might apply his talents elsewhere.

Pinned between the exit and his lean body in the dark, Felicity couldn't imagine anything more erotic. Well, maybe if they were naked. Yeah, that would definitely kick things up a notch. But just as she started to pull his shirt up by the hem, Oliver stopped kissing her. She heard him sigh. Frack. _Please say something good_.

"Felicity. I should take you home." The timber of his voice took her breath.

"What?" She sounded disappointed.

"You…this… _we_ are not this. I want to take you…at home."

"Oh…yes. I have a bed for that. Well, not just for that. I sleep in it and I read sometimes. But it would be ideal for…everything you're thinking. Actually, I don't know everything you're thinking but in the event that you like options I have a sofa and a kitchen counter and a big chair. And doors. And walls. " She was out of breath when she finished the list.

"Bed is a good place to start, Felicity." He smirked, placing small, deliberate kisses on her jaw. "Not far, right?"

"Mmm mmm. Ten minutes." Felicity took over, nibbling Oliver's neck "How can we go out there now, Oliver? They must know what we've been doing in here. They must suspect." Felicity sounded small in the dark.

"I'm sure they'll understand." He smiled in the dark. "Don't be embarrassed, Felicity. I'm definitely not embarrassed." He pulled her in for a hug. "You are amazing and it's stupid that I've waited to tell you how much I need to be with you. But I do need you and I think you need to be with me. But that means we have to leave this room."

"What if we lose momentum?" Her voice was a little muffled, pressed up against his chest.

"What?"

"You know, the impetus gained by a moving object. We're kind of on a roll right here."

She heard him chuckle, then felt his fingers sliding down her smooth arm to take her hand. Oliver kissed her palm first, and then pressed a soft kiss to the back of her hand.

"Fe-li-ci-ty. I am not worried about losing momentum. When I kiss your hand like this…It's going to mean I'm really thinking about doing this." She gasped as his other hand slipped around to cup her breast, his thumb softly rubbing the vicinity of her nipple. "All the way home."

xxXXXxx

Oliver Queen was practiced at appearing collected in the direst circumstances. Felicity Smoak, on the other hand, was most poised in front of a computer screen and often felt awkward in the best of social situations. Right now, the walk of shame to her seat in a coffee shop seemed a hundred miles long. Oliver, on the other hand, strode in, cock sure, literally and figuratively. To be honest, his pants were feeling a bit snug, but he couldn't erase the happy smile on his face. The other patrons paid them no notice, but Dave and Jimmy were fully aware the couple had returned. Dave tried to appear uninterested, but he was only human. His partner, on the other hand, was completely distracted with interest.

As Oliver pulled on his coat, Jimmy wrenched himself from Dave's steady grasp and approached the table.

"Can we get you two anything else?"

Oliver smiled back warmly. "No, I think we're good." He extended his hand again. Jimmy shook it and was surprised when Oliver leaned in close and whispered, "I saw the bucket. I owe you, Man." Jimmy grinned when they moved apart. Oliver Queen may have winked at him.

Meanwhile, Dave, from his vantage point, watched Felicity touching her lips, trying to gauge how swollen they looked. It was cute.

"Hey Jimmy," Oliver piped up, "Would you mind? I got a new phone today and I'd like a picture of us."

"Sure. Oliver." Jimmy was more than happy to oblige as Oliver moved behind Felicity's shoulder. "Gorgeous." Jimmy spoke directly to her. "You know I'm talking about him, Honey, but you look good too."

This bit of levity was exactly what Felicity needed at that moment. Her giggle signaled a release of self-consciousness and it cut the tension.

A moment later, their smiles continued as Oliver helped her on with her coat. They waved goodbye and rushed outside.

xxXXXxx

Although the walk back to her place was only five blocks, Felicity was out of breath. Every time they stopped at a corner for a traffic signal, Oliver would fill the wait by raising her hand to his mouth and grazing it with his lips. It looked like a nice romantic gesture to anyone else, but Felicity knew better. It even seemed dirtier in the daylight than it had in the storage room. At one point, he pressed his tongue against her knuckles. Another time, he nipped the soft skin with his teeth, eliciting a yelp that had more to do with her imagination than the bite itself. She tried to glare at him, but he was just too damn beautiful and she was too turned on.

Approaching her building, Oliver reached his free hand into his coat pocket. Feeling something unexpected, he pulled out a condom packet. Incredulous, he showed it to Felicity.

"This was not in my pocket this morning, I swear. It was Jimmy, I'll bet. But Dave seems the more cautious type." Felicity shrugged. Did it matter? "And just the one. Maybe I should be insulted…"

When Felicity stopped on the stairs, still holding his hand, she got Oliver's attention. Without a word, she raised his hand and wrapped her mouth around his index finger. Oliver's breath hitched as she licked and sucked on the digit while maintaining smoldering eye contact.

"And I think you know what it means when I do that." She gave him a flirty look and continued up the stairs. He watched her ascend with wide eyes and a happy, slack jaw.

xxXXxx

Felicity's enticing demonstration on the stairs was just a portent. Once they crashed into her apartment, Oliver discovered the woman he was crazy about became quite determined when aroused. Before he could remove his coat, one of her hands was buried beneath his shirt, massaging his abs and the other was urging his hand toward her bust in earnest. He kneaded her breast and explored her mouth until he thought he might expire from the heat.

Felicity moaned a little as Oliver stepped away to remove the heavy layer of wool between them. When he pulled the Henley over his head she kind of squealed. Out loud. His blue eyes darkened and he flashed her an indecent smile. She had never been the recipient of this look from him before, nor had she imagined entertaining a half-naked, soon-to-be fully naked Oliver Queen in her living room. But it was happening today and it wasn't even her birthday.

"Yay," was all she could manage, a silly grin on her face.

"Your turn," his voice rumbled straight to her thighs and her face became serious again.

"Why don't you do it for me?" She willed him to move closer. Slowly, Oliver moved around and pulled her coat away, tossing it next to his. Then he made himself a part of her personal space and started unbuttoning her blouse, making sure his fingers brushed her skin during the process. His eyes never left hers until the last button was undone and he pulled it from her shoulders.

Felicity snaked her arms around him for a tight embrace, skin on skin. Oliver held her and brushed her hair with his fingers, enjoying the moment.

"So, so beautiful," he muttered before lowering his mouth to kiss the bit of softness just above her bra. He touched her breasts gently, with his fingertips, then stroked her arms before reaching around to the hook that held the pink lace in place. A moment later, filmy fabric was tumbling to the floor and Oliver's lips shifted down to surround her puckering skin. Felicity ran her fingers through his short hair and gripped his shoulder while he concentrated his attention on her nipple. Fainting seemed a definite possibility. Then he moved to the other breast. He teased her pink skin with his flattened tongue.

She sought out skin wherever she could with curious hands. With blunt fingernails. Knuckles and finger pads. Felicity wanted to feel all of Oliver – his hard and soft places. She wanted to memorize the smooth and rough places too. She couldn't wait to see what they felt like against the rest of her vibrating body.

Oliver's sizeable hands latched onto her rounded butt and pulled her tight against his denim-clad crotch. There were a lot of exciting things happening between her legs right now, but this made her whimper.

"God, your ass, Felicity." Oliver exhaled, reveling in proximity and excitement. After years of being struck dumb watching her walk out of rooms, he was finally touching her the way he'd dreamed.

"You weren't kidding about being into buns then," she giggled.

"I would never kid about that." He ground against her, hard and wanting. Her breath was stolen away.

"Bedroom, Oliver." Her voice was unsteady now. "It's time to show you my room."

Oliver stopped his effort and looked into her eyes. They smiled at each other, panting. Felicity took his hand, pulling him toward the back hall and they disappeared into her room.

xxXXXxx

Late morning sun threw shadows across Felicity's bedroom but she barely noticed them. She was too busy remembering how to breathe because the man she probably loved was standing in front of her clad only in jeans. She had climbed on the bed and was sitting up, leaning back against her hands. This posture discouraged her from clapping when this beautiful man undid his belt, slid it out of its loops and let it fall to the ground. It also kept her from falling over when he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He didn't strip them off yet, but that didn't stop her hips from straining forward and her legs from parting. Nothing could stop that.

Oliver's eyes roamed over her half-naked form and he noticed the way she was looking at him. It was similar to how she admired him sometimes when she thought he wasn't paying attention, but magnified by a hundred. He stalked forward and reached for her, or more specifically, the waist of her yoga pants. Felicity planted her feet, allowing him to peel them off along with her panties. The sight of his friend, his Girl Wednesday, his partner, naked and waiting for him was spellbinding.

Then, she raised herself on her knees and turned away from him a bit so that her derriere was better displayed. She bit her bottom lip and tipped her head to the right.

"Given…circumstances, I'd really like you to take off your pants now."

That was when he realized he stood no chance at all against this woman. Sweet, lovely, guileless Felicity Smoak, with her panda face shoes and her pouty pink lips was not to be underestimated in the lovemaking department. And he was about to find out what a lucky bastard he was.

Oliver needed no further encouragement. He hooked his thumbs into his bottoms and the last of his clothes were on the floor. A moment later he was finally with her.

Late morning seeped into late afternoon. Oliver spent it buried in her warmth, entangled in her hair, discovering ways to make her body shudder against his. She reveled in his gaze and his strength and the way he held his breath when she came. They laughed against pillows and tore at the sheets until night came and sleep overtook them.

Sunday was even better.

 **THE END**

 _ **Thanks so much for reading the story! I would be delighted if you left a comment. Please check out some of my other pieces.**_


End file.
